ZMoonRunner
Who is zMoonRunner? zMoonRunner or 'Moon' for short is a homeless man who has a tendency to sneak into different bars and scam people of their drinks and food. Although having a deep dialect, sometimes not using complete sentences and being difficult to understand he is blessed with a charming nature that helps him get away with his minor thefts and tricks without suffering any negative consequences. He is a close friend of Bagel. He used to be a regular sneaking into The Great Pug and stealing food and drinks from Roflgator. After it burned down he's been seen occasionally visiting The Lair of Roflgator but most recently The Royal Gator. History and Lore He met Roflgator on April 20th where he was bumming in the Void Club. Later he was trapped by Harly and got into bed with him in one of the Void Clubs private rooms. On Sept 4th he went on a date with Onii Meow in The Great Pug where he stopped a robber. On Aug 7th, 2019 he went on a very strange date with Nuts. At first she wanted to see someone who would be her "sub", asked him if she could "peg" him, to which he left only to return later after being convinced to give it another shot. On their date he claimed to be a singer and defended her against Incel Meech who got triggered having his musical talents insulted by his lady. He went on a date of sorts with HeyImBee on Sept 8th 2019 that was featured in a video on her YouTube channel. It was quite an awkward but comical interaction. Highlight: zMoonrunner date with HeyImBee Trivia *His newer most often used avatar is of Jerome "Doc" Louis the coach of the protagonist of the game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! and related Nintendo games. *zMoonRunner and Bagel are friends IRL. *When he first met Roflgator and members of The Great Pug RP Collective several suspected him at first to be Pokelawls under cover. This was because his dialect sounds a lot like another character named Yaeet6 that Poke portrays. Links to Video Clips *YouTube Video - Trapped by Harly *Moon wants his stolen money back from the robo b**ch (Roflgator) *Date of the year - Moon on a date with Moon??? archived stream *Meeting Nuts *Date with Nuts *Protecting Nuts from "Incel" Meech *Date with HeyImBee part 1 part 2 part 3 Gallery Aug 3rd 2 zMoonrunner and Wooks.jpg|zMoonRunner visiting The Golden Gator and being greeted by Wooks. ZMoonrunner.jpg|Moon on the streets Rolf Sept 3rd 5 zMoonrunner roasted by Ectreloot 2.jpg|Roasted by Ectreloot on stage for his short stature after attempting to woo her. Rofl Aug 27th 24 zMoonrunner and Pokelawls.jpg|Moon meeting Pokelawls disproving the conspiracy that they're the same person. Rolf Sept 4th zMoonrunner Onii Meow date.jpg|Moon on a date with Onii Meow Rolf Sept 4th zMoonrunner Onii Meow date 3 Bandit Jor.jpg|Stopping a robber Rolf Sept 4th zMoonrunner Onii Meow date 6.jpg|Success! A bye kiss Zmoonrunner_date_night.jpg|Date night with... himself? Or Bagel on the same account? Rofl Aug 7th 2019 52 Nuts meets zMoonrunner.jpg|Meeting Nuts who asked him if she could "peg" him, causing him to leave her... Rofl Aug 7th 2019 58 zMoonrunner and Nuts.jpg|On a date with Nuts after some convincing. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 88 zMoonrunner and Moonpixie.jpg|Asking Moonpixie if he can "suckle her milkies"... Rofl Sept 1 2019 5 Calogero, zMoonrunners friend.jpg|Calogero Moon's loli furry friend Rofl Sept 8 2019 52 zMoonrunner disguise.jpg|Wearing a disguise Rofl Sept 8 2019 63 zMoonrunner and HeyImBee.jpg|On a date with HeyImBee. Rofl Sept 8 2019 56 HeyImBe allowed to touch zMoonrunner with her finger.jpg|Bee allowed to touch his finger. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans